My Kiyoko
by The Loved And Unloved
Summary: Senior year should be awesome, right? But for those who are drowning in trying to make up credits, its pure hell. Eren was 8 credits short from being able to graduate. In order to recover them before the year is up; he's given a permanent tutor. What happens when he turns out to be an asshat? Eren soon finds out his tutor's "dirty" little secret... [Full Summary Inside]
1. Full Summary

**~Full Summary:**

Senior year should be awesome, right? But for those who are drowning in trying to make up credits, its pure hell. Eren was 8 credits short from being able to graduate. He really slacked off his Freshman year and failed a few classes his Sophomore & Junior year. In order to recover them before the year is up; he's given a permanent tutor for the remainder of their senior year. This honor student was just there to help him study hard for all the online testing that Eren would have to do afterwards. But what happens when he turns out to be an asshat? Surely there had to be more to his stone-cold exterior, and there definitely was. Eren soon finds out his tutor's "dirty" little secret—but where there is one, there is many more… _[Rated M for Coarse Language & Sexual Themes in future chapters]_

Chapter 1 is on next page thingy ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Mr Asshat

_Image by RainbowTintedGlasses :3_

**My Kiyoko**

**Chapter 1: **Mr. Asshat

Eren was just sitting in one of the chairs in the auditorium; not really paying much mind to the surrounding students. He couldn't believe half of these unintelligent human beings even made it to high school. They were so stupid, he felt ashamed that he had to be even grouped in the same category as them. And that would be: credit-needing-dumbasses.

He sighed heavily as he glanced over at the one brunette who made the most senseless comment; he really just wanted to bang his head into a door. But Eren didn't glare, he just stared intensely. Not that anyone was even paying attention to him, but it was just a safety precaution. Some sport players were in this group close by, and it would prove a great nuisance if he was caught giving anyone a dirty look. Not that he couldn't beat the shit out of them even if they tried, he just couldn't _afford _to be suspended when he was in dire need of credits. Besides, unneeded rights were not his thing.

The chestnut haired boy just cocked his head in the direction where no one seemed to be around. He couldn't stop thinking of what kind of tutor he would get. _I really hope it's actually a person with a sense of communication who can ACTUALLY explain a problem to me. _He thought with a bit of annoyance creeping into his now forming headache.

_These people need to learn when to speak and when to shut the hell up, _Eren groaned quietly.

His eyes caught the principal as he staggered across the stage and near the podium. Of course no one else noticed that he had made his presence, but it couldn't be helped. Morons would be morons until told otherwise. He watched the man curiously before he cleared his throat and spoke into the mic.

"Hello students, please take your seats," her started, "this should be a quick thing so studying can take place as quickly as possible." He smiled genuinely.

The other teens hastily took their seats and shut themselves up. Eren smirked. _Who knew they could be so serious so rapidly. _

"Thank you. Now, you know why you are all here, correct? It's because you slacked off somewhere in the last 3 years and need to make up credits on order to graduate. Some of you might only need 2, while others might need half of the needed credits. Regardless, it's important that we have as many students as possible graduate." He paused, then gestured his hand to indicate for someone to come hither.

Soon enough, other students came walking onto the stage in a single file line. The amount up there matched how many people were seated below. So there were about 50 in total; 25 on each side. Which was significantly a smaller group compared to most years.

"The 'interests' part of your application when signing up was taken into consideration when we were assigning tutors. But don't forget these honor students are paired with one of you also based on what you need to make up," He cleared his throat again, "And the slip you received is the same slip your tutor will have. So keep in mind, we will know if you switch the piece of paper." A sly grin creased his face.

"To no further delay; tutors, go meet your students for the rest of the semester." The principal took a step back from the microphone and supervised his senior students.

Eren stood up and reached in his buttpocket to get his slip. It read "AA." He thought it was unusual, but decided to shrug it off and go in search for his teacher. He held it so any person walking by could see it with no problem, and about five minutes later someone did should up with the same "AA" writing.

But a little taken back by his apathetic expression, he didn't say a word. His tutor had a weird looking haircut; the under part of his hair was shaved while the rest flowed casually. It was black and seemed well kept. Eren thought he was short for his age, but this kid was even shorter. He smirked a little, feeling a little better that his height wouldn't be a problem in this. His stare was unnerving; his almost gray eye color didn't even help brighten up his facial expression.

Despite that, the brown haired boy cleared his throat and started to talk, "Hi, I'm Eren. It's a pleasure to finally meet my tutor." He grinned pleasantly. But it seemed like his words were ignored; the guy in front of him just stared coldly at him.

_Sheesh, this guy seems…yeah…maybe he's just socially awkward? _He tried to convince himself.

"Um are y—," He was cut off by the apathetic male.

"I am Levi, and I expect you to listen to what ever I have to say. I'm not very patient with dumbasses, so don't annoy me, got that?" He spat in a deep tone.

"Uhh, alright then," Eren didn't know how to respond, so he just nodded and gave an empty expression. _Damn, for a little man he has deep ass voice._

"Then let us be off to the library," He stated before just casually walking past Eren and towards the door.

He was going to ask which one, but he didn't get the chance to. And even if he wanted to question it, it doubted he'd even obtain an answer. _I don't think I really like this guy very much…_

He soon found his answer as they made their way to the entrance of the library in the school. Not once did the honor student glance back; he seemed uninterested in Eren, which was alright with him. _Levi is kind of an asshat, like, is this how a tutor is supposed to act? Maybe he's just having a bad day! That has to be it. I know I'm grumpy on terrible days, so yeah. _He smiled faintly; thinking he had the right answer.

The brunette rushed ahead of his teacher and opened the door for him. And instead of a thank you, he got a, "Don't ever get the door for me, EVER," The black haired male growled in anger and proceeded in without another word.

Jaeger just stood there in woe. Until he realized how far ahead Levi was, and he swiftly caught up so it would go unnoticed.

They sat secluded from every other pair. _I hope he doesn't try to kill me here for getting the door for him. I never meant any harm. Ughh, this guy… _He bit his lip in irritation.

"So let's see," the teacher took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and read it carefully with a pair of glasses he pulled put, "You are quite awful at English, aren't you?"

He tensed up in aggravation, "Yeah, I guess so," he replied nonchalantly.

Levi sighed in annoyance, "When having a session such as this one, please say 'yes sir,' or 'no sir.' Not 'yeah.' Got that?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes sir," Eren replied almost immediately.

"Good. Well, it seems you failed your Freshman year & Sophomore year English class, and barely passed last year. You also failed your math class 10th & 11th grade as well as Science 9th & 10th grade and—" He paused, "How the hell do you fail Art? Ughhhh, you also need an extra elective credit, which would have to be either a computer class or," He paused again, "or take a weightlifting class. Those are the only two that are available this semester." He finally finished.

He thought about what class he'd rather take, and the obvious one would be weights, but somehow he couldn't speak. _What is wrong with me?_

"Well, what class? I have to turn this in after we are done here," He gave a dark glare.

"Ohhh, ummm, w-weightlifting," he stuttered. _Why am I like this? I feel like he wants to choke me..._

"Figured as much," he was writing something down on the same paper he was observing before. He then looked at his watch, "It's about three now, so we have an hour. But on most days we'll have more time, just not today." He explained firmly.

"And why is that, sir?" He shouldn't have asked that.

Levi clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes intensely at the boy seated across from him. "Is that any of your business?!" He snapped.

Stunned he only said, "no sir, sorry." His teacher continued to glare until he sighed heavily and pulled learning materials from his bag.

And with that, the study session went into play. Eren took notes but never once asked questions for the fear of his tutor snapping at him. He was only slightly fearful of him, but the main reason was that he didn't want to fight or possibly lose him as a tutor. Regardless of his asshole attitude, he was a decent teacher.

The hour flew by quickly and they packed up their things and started towards the door. Eren was the first one to head in that direction. He only prayed that everything from the moment he stood up to walk away to the point where he got his car would go smoothly; but not even to the door, Levi's voice was being projected. He froze in place.

"We'll meet here Monday through Friday, and weekends will only be available in the morning, got that?" The shorter male rushed right past him and out the door.

"Y-yes sir," he mumbled as he watched his tutor walk away hastily.

_And this is the start of many more painful days of dealing with him… _He rubbed his temples; trying to do away with his small headache. _I'm really hoping he's just having one of those days, but deep inside I know he's ALWAYS like this. Ughhh. How come I've never seen this kid before? I thought I knew all the faces of the honor students…how did he go unnoticed? Weird._

He finally exited the school and headed over to his car, "Wonder where he went…" he murmured to himself.

"If you are referring to me, I am right here." Levi said with a bored expression.

He jumped, "Oh my gosh, I didn't even see you there." Eren was scared half to death by the random appearance.

The black haired boy grabbed the other male's collar and pulled him close to his face, "Was that a short joke?" He snarled.

A wide eyed Eren shook his head 'no' and was slowly released from the boy's tight grip, "Good," he huffed under his breath.

They both continued to stare each other down strongly, until a familiar ringing interrupted it. The brown haired boy quickly rushed to pick it up, "Hello? Oh, yea, yea, yea. I know. I am on my way right now. Ughhh, I know, I'll be there soon. Okay I'll stop by the store, yes. Bye." He hung up his cellular device and smiled at the shorter person in front of him.

"Well, I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow."

Levi just nodded as Eren skipped off into the distance.

_This little shit…hughh. _Levi thought before too heading off to his car.

**A/N's: Hi There! Thanks for reading this boring first chapter haha. I do promise you that things will get very interesting in the future ;3 And I mean _interesting _*wink wink* Oh my glob, I used to be so innocent and look at me now XD Well, I hope you review! Reviews do really make my day :D**

**Share your thoughts, comments, and even criticism! Thanks~**

**~The Loved And Unloved**

**_*Kiyoko_ is Japanese for_ "innocent child"_**


	3. Chapter 2: Talking Shit

**My Kiyoko**

**Chapter 2: **Talking Shit

The teacher continued to write out what she was explaining on the board; she seemed to be getting slightly frustrated. She voice raised a little as she spoke. She then began to pace back and forth as if she was trying to calm herself down.

This was normal in a regular leveled high school course. Teachers sometimes just wanted to punch every student in the face because of their stupidity, but they can't. This is why Eren's math teacher was walking anxiously to try and find some tranquility.

But he couldn't even focus on note taking to even really get annoyed by his classmates' slow comprehending minds. He's been stressed out for the last three weeks; since he was given is _lovely _tutor. Levi wasn't just the type of teacher to just let his student take notes, no. He had to make them also have a quiz at the end of every week and today was one the testing days.

_Man, if I don't do well, he'll scold me for sure. I really wish he'd lighten up a bit. We have 4 months to get this done; any normal person would think that maybe slowing down would be the better option. Not that I can't learn quickly, it's just annoying. HE'S annoying. I wonder if he even has any friends… _Eren thought while becoming even more unfocused.

"Eren Jaeger," The teacher called.

His name being called is what made him come back to reality; he was so deep in thought he forgot where he was for a second. He shot his head straight to the front of the room where his teacher was holding a slip of paper indicating he was needed somewhere. He gathered his things and threw his back over his shoulder and headed to the front of the room.

She smiled as she extended her arm out to hand him the piece of paper. He took it, returning the grin before walking out the classroom door. He didn't glance at what it said, he just strolled right out. He didn't even bother to stop walking until he spotted an all too well familiar face.

"What are you doing here?" He growled vexed.

He just rolled his eyes as he continued to lean against the wall. "I came to chat, brat," Levi answered rather annoyed.

"And you couldn't wait until after school or something?" He asked, disregarding his 'brat' comment.

"Tck, don't be such a shithead about this," He averred distastefully.

He sighed angrily and gritted his teeth. "Okay. Then what did you want to talk about. Y'know, that was so important that you had to pull me out from class? You know the class I was taking notes in?" He dictated very bitterly.

The brunette gawked him intensely with a sense wanting to punch him. _This guy really gets under my skin. I wish he would stop treating me like a good-for-nothing child._

"Well, you little shit, I was told to inform you that you will be starting your weightlifting class next Monday during your 7th period class," Levi didn't even glance over at him as he spoke. He just kept his typical indifferent expression.

Eren calmed down a little, "Alright, thank you for telling me." He tried to speak as smoothly as possible.

"You know if you want to fight me, just punch me already," he hissed with a smirk marking his features.

Jaeger sighed calmly, "I honestly despise fighting. I find it meaningless. Besides, I would like to be friend if you'd stop treating me like I am less than you. I get that you're smarter than me, but don't act like you're better than everyone else. That's what gets on my nerves the most," confessed a very fumed boy.

The raven haired male just kept his eyes shut and only spoke a few words, "Tsk, whatever you say."

And that's all that took for him to snap. He bolted towards Levi and grabbed his collar and pinned him up against the wall even further. But the boy he was holding onto just gave him a very dull look, and that only fueled the fire. He invaded his personal bubble even more by only being an inch away from his face.

"Fucking listen, dammit!" Eren hissed in a low tone so he wouldn't attract attention to them.

The brown haired boy just stared into his grey eyes until he finally spoke, "You're too close to my face. It's rather uncomfortable," he voiced low as well.

It was a few minutes until Eren opened his mouth as to say something, but he was cut off by a completely unexpected kiss. He then quickly jumped off with a deep, red blush crossing over his face. It was mostly from embarrassment and shock.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Roared the seventeen year old.

"You didn't move and so I was left to drastic measures. And it seemed to work as you are no longer clinging onto me." Levi took his hand and dusted off his collar as if dirt was collect on it from Eren's grip.

The red faced male took his shaking hand and covered his face his with it. He tried to hide his shameful expression. But his shame quickly turned to rage. "You could have just punched me or pushed me, not that!" He protested against his tutor's action.

"It's not like it meant anything between you or me. So try and forgot about it," he stated very steadily.

He pinched the bridge of nose with his face now fading to a pink shade, "Alright, but still. That was completely unnecessary, Levi." He furrowed his eyebrows in displeasure of the entire situation.

_I really should have just backed off and not of even dealt with him to begin with. It's not like he'll change either way. _He admitted to himself in defeat.

"What was unnecessary, was you even touching me," He spat in disgust.

He sighed, "You're right. I shouldn't have. Sorry sir." Eren smirked and finally dropped his hand from his face, which was finally calmed down now.

Levi's eyes widened a bit as he glanced up to see the male distantly in front of him. "Humph. Remember you have a quiz today." He then closed his eyes again and gave a bored expression.

"I am well aware, sir." He leered calmly.

Five minutes went by of awkward silence, and they both avoided any eye contact. Eren cleared his throat which slightly sparked the boy across from him, his attention. But he didn't say a word, only lightly looked over to his tutor. He just had an impassive mien.

"Hey brat—" But he was cut off by the lunch bell. He cursed under his breath and decided that he would just not even bother talking.

"What were you gonna say?" The other boy asked curiously.

But he ignored his question as he started walking in the direction of where lunch was going to take place. Eren came to the conclusion that it would be better to just leave it at that and follow him in the same direction. Of course he was much farther behind him; that was for a reason.

_Ughh, I don't get this guy. Sometimes he's calm and next thing anyone knows, he's completely ignoring me for only God knows what reasons. Calm down Eren. Maybe he has a rough home life, yeah. That could be it. _He started making up speculations to try and calm his nerves. _Though, I haven't been right yet; not once. So he's just a general Asshat apparently. Ah well, I need to get used to it if I want to graduate._

**~;~**

Soon after the bell, students were pouring in and getting in line for a meal. Unless you were like Eren, than you have a lunch from home. After taking it out and observing it carefully, his two best friends took their seats with him.

"Hey Armin; hey Mikasa," He stated casually before taking a bit of his turkey on wheat sandwich.

"Hello Eren," greeted Armin with a small grin creasing his face.

"Salutations," replied Mikasa with a sheltered expression.

They broke out in a short conversation about how they were doing and how classes were so far. His two friends too took out lunches that were packed from home. Suddenly, a familiar face walked by their table, and Mikasa instantly glared at him.

She growled, "So how's it going with midget boy?"

He giggled a little at her hatred, "Don't call him that, he might hear you."

"No, he won't, he's too tiny to hear among the big people voices," She insulted.

Eren just smiled, "He actually has incredible hearing. He even knows what I say clearly, when I mumble under my breath. So, be careful."

"Well, that's also when it's just you two. He might not be able to pick up on a specific voice among the many people here in one environment," Armin interjected into the conversation before taking a sip of his water.

"True," admitted the brown haired boy, "and nothing has really changed. He's still an asshat, regardless." He finally answered his best friend's original question.

"So nothing eventful has happened? Not even friends?" The blond asked with an eyebrow raised.

Eren instantaneously recalled earlier. His face increased in a pink tint and covered it quickly; his friends stared curiously at him for a few moments until the raven haired girl placed her backhand on his forehead.

"Why are you so warm? Are you sick?" She asked kind of annoyed that there was a possibility that he was ill.

"No, no, no! I'm fine! I swear!" He laughed nervously.

"Then why is your face pink? Oh my gosh…what did that asshat do to you?" She started to stand up until he placed his hand over her's.

"Nothing! He didn't do anything; just sit down." He tried to convince her.

She did as she was instructed and sat back down, "I really hate him. I just want to fucking punch his fucking assface. I want to pound him so hard that he'll get even shorter. I want to—" She paused as the devil himself was right behind Eren.

"I can hear you talking shit, please keep it down," Levi's face twitched in aggravation.

"LEVI! Hi. Sorry about my friends. Mikasa doesn't really like you, and when she's not particularly fond of someone she likes to threaten them. Heheee…" The student laughed nervously as he smiled at his tutor.

"Likewise for me," commented the male behind Eren.

And with that, he walked off to his table where his friends were waiting.

"I told you he can hear you, Mikasa," He shook his head and continued to eat his lunch.

"Sorry…hope that didn't make things worse between you too," She frowned.

Eren thought about it for a bit, "I really doubt that it can get ANY worse to be 100% honest with you," he sighed realizing that it was the truth. "And Armin, no; I'm pretty sure we're not even friends."

"You should try to be. Being companions might make things a lot easier," His blue eyed best friend smiled kindly.

"I hope you're right."

And it was silent for the rest of the time until the bell rang for the next class. They said their goodbyes and went in different directions for class. But the brunette just stood there waiting. Waiting for whom? Nobody; just standing there aimlessly.

_Sigh. I wish things weren't so annoying. Thank God I didn't say anything about him that would make him hate me anymore than he already does. But Mikasa…she just had to—scratch that. She's just looking out for me. We are like siblings after all. Well, I consider her more of a mother figure than anything. _He thought with a faint smile creasing his face.

"What are you doing, brat?" Spat Levi with the same apathetic expression as always.

_Speaking of him…ughh_ "I don't really know…" _Why was I here? What am I doing exactly?_

He sighed heavily, "Well you should probably get to class soon."

He nodded, but his body didn't move. He had his back against the wall and his arms folded across his chest. Something in him just had to ask, even if it meant getting punched. "How come you came over at my table today? I thought a person with pride likes yours, would ignore comments like that," The brown haired male asked without even looking up at his teacher.

"What a rude statement. I don't think it's any of you fucking business, now is it?" Snapped the raven haired boy.

Eren then sighed in frustration, "I would like to get to know you. I would like to be your friend, but I can't do that if you won't answer one simple question. Levi I—," he was cut off.

"I don't need your friendship. I'm alright with the way things are right now," he started to walk off further down the hallway.

He just stood and watched as his tutor wandered more and more down the hall until he took a left; he was then out of sight. _I think I just made things worse—if that was even possible. Ah well. He has to tutor me, because if I fail it also reflects him. _

Eren soon started heading towards class. _This afternoon should be interesting… _That was his last thought before he started running so he wouldn't be late to his next class.

**A/N's: Okay, so I know Levi is acting like such an ass. But I PROMISE you he will have his moment. I already have a future chapter planned with him ;3 Haha in the next chapter (or maybe chapter 4) you all will find out one of his secrets. Trust me, it's not a secret ya'll would expect...per-say XD **

**What do you think his "dirty" secret is? What is lil ol'Levi hiding? Will it make Eren and him finally grow closer or only tear them even further apart? Keep reading to find out my loveliess ;D And review to tell me what you think!**

**Thank you so much for chosing to take part in this story. Love you all!**

**~The Loved And Unloved**


End file.
